The present invention pertains to an assist strap for use in a vehicle such as an automobile.
Assist straps, or grab handles are in common use in vehicles and frequently are mounted to the vehicle roof above a door for assistance in ingress and egress from the vehicle. Assist straps are also frequently mounted to vehicle doors for assistance in closing them. In the past, the construction of assist straps or handles have included a metal strap which has been cushioned and upholstered and anchored at opposite ends by suitable mounting brackets. Common to the assist strap art is the utilization of a central structural member, typically a flat metal band which is subsequently surrounded by padding material to provide a comfortable feel to the assist strap. Such construction, however, results in the relatively sharp edges of the flat strap being somewhat uncomfortable and, over a period of time, can lead to wearing of the assist strap due to the sharp edges of the band cutting into the covering material. Additionally, such construction typically requires multiple components and processing steps for the manufacture of the straps. The strap body alone includes a band, a foam cushion layer, and an outer decorative covering. This also increases the cost of such devices.